User talk:ChronoFire
Archive 1 Archived just Archived --True-Clown-Prince (talk) 03:34, December 20, 2012 (UTC) she's coming along slowly, but smoothly, keep it up Leengard Ustan (talk) 20:46, December 21, 2012 (UTC) Re:Hey I started on here when I was still in Bleach fanon, after an incident with the Admins I looked around for new places to create and found my way here. I had some good characters and a cool magic, but I decided to re-make them since there wasn't much going on Young Justice. Phantombeast (talk) 21:10, December 22, 2012 (UTC) Maybe, well sorry for replying after so long just came back home from some shopping. RIght now, I plan to take things a bit slow. I've read a few fairy tail manga chapters, but I really don't think of much stuff for here. I think my linit would be 3 characters, a few magic abilities, and maybe a whole load of RP's. Btw, when u got time it's ur post on the RP on young justice. no rush Oh dude, you didn't have to post on the RP. I mean, you're on here and i didn't want to stray you away from your current work. Phantombeast (talk) 21:29, December 22, 2012 (UTC) Oh, hey ur my friend dude and regardless of whatever kind of character you make, of course I'll use him, And no, I don't need to think about it, it's what friends do for each other :) also ur post, for now let's just check when it's our posts, that way we won't have to keep typing it every time. Hey, listen I posed on the RP. I'ma log off for a while cuz I really wanna play the games I bought, I'll be back in two hours or more depending on how deep I get into the game. I'll talk to you later, if not then I'll talk to you first thing in the morning :) Phantombeast (talk) 21:51, December 22, 2012 (UTC) Hey man, listen I was thinking, would it be possible for Ray to join your guild? I read up on it and how it has unbreakable bonds, that's the kind of thing Ray has been looking for all his life. Phantombeast (talk) 17:21, December 23, 2012 (UTC) Sweet man, could u add him to the roster? Also I'd like for you to decided what rank of mage he should be. I would choose S personally, but it's ur guild so I'll let you choose, also ur post again on YJ. Phantombeast (talk) 21:24, December 23, 2012 (UTC) Uh rght now, I've only got hm so far, and I'm stll workng on him so really I can't contrbute anymore just yet. Btw what's the name of the guild called? Phantombeast (talk) 21:35, December 23, 2012 (UTC) Hey man, just saw the new girl on the guild, u intrestead in making her and Ray a couple? I know she's a year older than him but it might be intresting. Alright, don't forget to change the relationship status of her, plus I think we should do an RP to seal the deal Phantombeast (talk) 05:44, December 24, 2012 (UTC) He spent most of his life on the road trying to find his home, now he found it. He'll be spending alot of time there, but he still accepts missions from time to time. 05:50, December 24, 2012 (UTC)Phantombeast (talk) It's no skin off my nose, go ahead if you want. Your guild, your rules. Just the girlfriend thing is going on right? Phantombeast (talk) 06:00, December 24, 2012 (UTC) Well great man, if u need anything I'll be here. I'm working on some Requip armor for one of my old characters. Phantombeast (talk) 06:15, December 24, 2012 (UTC) Hey sorry for taking a bit long, I managed to find us something like this, what do u think? Phantombeast (talk) 06:25, December 24, 2012 (UTC) Hey bro, I'ma call it a night and get some rest, merry christmas and I'll see you tomorrow morning I hope :) Phantombeast (talk) 06:45, December 24, 2012 (UTC) Yo Vergil here planning to, don't worry, but recently, i'm having exams, i'll be writing his history part after them, i'll try and update as much as i can, haha, sorry Vergilheartnet (talk) 16:56, December 23, 2012 (UTC) yeah, i know, i noticed you also did Negi and Kotaro, that's why i tried to make Jack Rakan and also the shadow user called Kagetarou, the partner of Jack Rakan in the tournament, the character i'm using for Kagetarou is Sabbah Isharah, he's a mixture of Fate Zero Assassin and KagetarouVergilheartnet (talk) 06:33, December 24, 2012 (UTC) haha, you mean both of them fighting in a tournament? haha, that could work, but still, it was an awesome match between Jack Rakan and Negi in the colloseum, well, Negi outmsarted the guy, but that guy is seriously broken as hell XDVergilheartnet (talk) 06:33, December 24, 2012 (UTC) yeah, sure cool, go ahead, i don't mind Vergilheartnet (talk) 06:39, December 24, 2012 (UTC) Hey:) Merry christmas bro, what'd you get this year??? Phantombeast (talk) 18:32, December 25, 2012 (UTC) Truthfully this years been a little rough with some issues that came up, I sold some of my old games and got two used ones from Gamestop. Other than that nothing, but I'm glad that my mom is in good health after her operation so that's really all I need. Phantombeast (talk) 19:47, December 25, 2012 (UTC) Haha, you're preching to the choir man. I appreciate what I have and like I said, I'm more thankful my mom's okay than not having all the newest stuff. Phantombeast (talk) 19:59, December 25, 2012 (UTC) Yep, you can say that Phantombeast (talk) 02:47, December 26, 2012 (UTC) I feel great, not only did I finish the seven armors for my character, I even finished Gratiz Mek, check him out and tell me what u think. Phantombeast (talk) 02:57, December 26, 2012 (UTC) Thanks, it wasn't easy but really worth the work. So what r u up 2? Phantombeast (talk) 03:01, December 26, 2012 (UTC) Yeah I can relate, if you need any help I'm here for a while. I don't have any RP's going on and there's no one on YJ Phantombeast (talk) 03:05, December 26, 2012 (UTC) Hmm, for the time being, I think the best idea is to finish the characters you have first so it doesn't become more difficult to think of others. I mean it's great to have a guild and characters, but if you're the only one making the characters you might need to take baby steps. Like I said, if you need anything from me I'll be here. Phantombeast (talk) 03:09, December 26, 2012 (UTC) Alright man, just let me know if there's anything else I can help with, we're both in the same guild :) Phantombeast (talk) 03:13, December 26, 2012 (UTC) Well... Sure why not? I already have a female character picture and profile, just need to add some other stuff and she'll be the newest Dragon Scale Guild Member :) Phantombeast (talk) 03:21, December 26, 2012 (UTC) Sure man, for now just focus on finishing your characters :) Phantombeast (talk) 03:33, December 26, 2012 (UTC) Hey, just fyi I added Leina's magic ability, Dragon scale got another take over, also u gotta decided what rank of mage she should be and add her to the roster. Phantombeast (talk) 04:06, December 26, 2012 (UTC) Sounds good to me :) Phantombeast (talk) 04:55, December 26, 2012 (UTC) Just finished Leina if you want to check her out, I;ma go take a bath but I'll still be logged in, just afk. be back in a bit. Phantombeast (talk) 04:55, December 26, 2012 (UTC) Hey I'm back, so what do u think? 05:16, December 26, 2012 (UTC)Phantombeast (talk) Haha, thanks man. Well aside from that, anything else u need help with? Phantombeast (talk) 05:26, December 26, 2012 (UTC) Alright, well I'll be on here working on some of my articles Phantombeast (talk) 05:30, December 26, 2012 (UTC) Hey bro. glad to see u took my advice and work on the characters you have now. Listen, i read Ryo, don't forget to add how he always wants to battle Ray. Phantombeast (talk) 20:58, December 26, 2012 (UTC) Anyway I can help man Phantombeast (talk) 21:32, December 26, 2012 (UTC) Are u looking for anything specific or just finding something that gets u inspired? Phantombeast (talk) 01:11, December 28, 2012 (UTC) Rave Master characters Hey, umm, may i use your character based on Haru Glory from Rave Master ? i just want to use his name, that's all, cuz i'm creating a character based on Gale Raregroove, aka King from Rave Master, i need to relate those twoVergilheartnet (talk) 06:29, December 26, 2012 (UTC) Sure True-Clown-Prince (talk) 14:53, December 26, 2012 (UTC) Re: 2 things Um probably something in the history about how they met and hooked up with each other, what's the second thing? oh and sorry for taking so long to reply. I've been all over the place my mind's not focusing well. Phantombeast (talk) 15:21, December 27, 2012 (UTC) No no I'm alright, just kind of dreading having to go back to school next week for winter semester. Um if you do remember the question about Leina, it's alright if you misspelled it, don't hesitate to ask me. Phantombeast (talk) 15:45, December 27, 2012 (UTC) Um I honestly don't know, i mean it isn't like I have any RP's here going on so there's no way to know if anyone else wants to have a babe like Leina as a girlfriend. U got someone in mind? Btw where do u work at that lets u go on sites like this??? Phantombeast (talk) 15:54, December 27, 2012 (UTC) Everyone on here has been either busy with their other stuff, or don't come on as often. I did do an RP with knight, but it was on MSN. Alright, which character do u want Leiina to hook up with? Phantombeast (talk) 16:05, December 27, 2012 (UTC) Alright you convinced me, maybe I'll write some of the adventures Ray or Gratiz goes through. Um, I looked over the new characters I think wolf would be much better since he sort of understands what Leina went through in the past. I might make another character btw I've been meaning to ask, what exactly do u work as?. Phantombeast (talk) 16:17, December 27, 2012 (UTC) I meant to say that I will be making a new character, I wasn't asking if u made a new one. Sorry for the inconvience, also I hope wolf doesn't mind having a GF who's a year older than him. Also, is that a finanical place or medical place? Phantombeast (talk) 16:29, December 27, 2012 (UTC) cool, alright man well I'll let you get back to it. U need anything, I'll be here for a while. Phantombeast (talk) 16:38, December 27, 2012 (UTC) So ur at work yet no one's there? Phantombeast (talk) 16:42, December 27, 2012 (UTC) Hey as long as you get paid right? Well... right now just looking at some pics for a bit of insparation for a new character, no one's complaining that ur on ur phone? Phantombeast (talk) 16:47, December 27, 2012 (UTC) Gotta love financial work, jk. Alright man, so what else is up? Phantombeast (talk) 17:02, December 27, 2012 (UTC) Just found the perfect pic for a new character. aside from that nothin really just watchin some anime as well. Phantombeast (talk) 17:35, December 27, 2012 (UTC) Check him out man, his name is Hydrate, plus see his relatives and you'll find a big suprise. It's dubbed and it's a show called Bobobo, idk if it's ur type of show, really kooky and crazy funny for me anyway. Phantombeast (talk) 17:48, December 27, 2012 (UTC) Wow gotta admit, didn't think anyone else knew about it. Btw, my favorites are Bobobo and Halekulani I wanted to try something different so I went with my gut on this. I'm gonna make this guy strong. Phantombeast (talk) 17:57, December 27, 2012 (UTC) Actually the anime was canclled, the series already ended man. they won't be doing the anime version anytime soon, sorry :( Phantombeast (talk) 18:06, December 27, 2012 (UTC) Yeah I knew, Shinetus Bobobo, sorry if it's mispelled, I like the anime more than the manga. That'll be the first RP i do. Phantombeast (talk) 18:11, December 27, 2012 (UTC) Hey man, I'd be honored to edit your guild. Ur my friend man, and anything I can do to help you just name it. Phantombeast (talk) 18:18, December 27, 2012 (UTC) Thanks man, I really appreciate it I promise to add some stuff when I'm finished with Hydrate. Phantombeast (talk) 18:23, December 27, 2012 (UTC) Alright man thanks, well I'll keep working on Hydrate for now, just let me know if u need anything. Phantombeast (talk) 18:36, December 27, 2012 (UTC) Hey, when u get this, I wrote the history for the guild, if you wanna change anything I'm for it. Phantombeast (talk) 20:36, December 27, 2012 (UTC) Hey bro, hope u don't mind but I decided to make the city where our guild is at. Phantombeast (talk) 23:54, December 27, 2012 (UTC) You overstimate me, some of the wording is wrong and the descriptions are kind of lame. Also I read on Fairy tail, memebr how u said Ray was the second strongest? who's the first, York right? Phantombeast (talk) 00:15, December 28, 2012 (UTC) Okay, well I remeber reading about A guild's ace mage, for fairy tail it is Glidarts, sorry if it's name is wrong, u wanna make Ray the guild's ace mage? If not, it's cool. Also u can go ahead and edit if you want. Phantombeast (talk) 00:19, December 28, 2012 (UTC) Hey man, don't worry it's practically keeping my mind occupied. Phantombeast (talk) 00:27, December 28, 2012 (UTC) Sure dude, why do u ask? Phantombeast (talk) 00:33, December 28, 2012 (UTC) Oh look, i meant to say was that it was keeping me occupied, I'm fine bro really. Phantombeast (talk) 00:45, December 28, 2012 (UTC) it's cool man, so how's the pic hunt coming along? Phantombeast (talk) 00:50, December 28, 2012 (UTC) alright, i got the site for you, go to a site called Safebooru, type in original, and look through a couple of pages. You might find some inspiration, that's what I do usually. That's how I made Hydrate today :P Phantombeast (talk) 01:17, December 28, 2012 (UTC) U serious? already? Phantombeast (talk) 01:32, December 28, 2012 (UTC) Oh wait, sorry I misread ur message, don't worry you'll find some insparation Phantombeast (talk) 01:32, December 28, 2012 (UTC) I know man, u should save them for a later day, just remember u have too many incomplete characters right now, Phantombeast (talk) 01:44, December 28, 2012 (UTC) Thanks, I'll be here whenever u wanna talk. Phantombeast (talk) 01:50, December 28, 2012 (UTC) Nothing really, Hydrate was newest idea for this wiki, then working on the Guild kept me busy, but now just looking around the internet Phantombeast (talk) 01:54, December 28, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for understanding bro 04:38, December 29, 2012 (UTC)Phantombeast (talk) ... Got ur message on Geiger, already posted a reply if u wanna see. Sorry, I figured u were looking for some inspiration so I didn't message you. Phantombeast (talk) 03:24, December 29, 2012 (UTC) Thanks man, so what u up 2 at the moment? Phantombeast (talk) 03:40, December 29, 2012 (UTC) Glad to hear it, oh hey btw the sister is up if u want to see her. Phantombeast (talk) 03:50, December 29, 2012 (UTC) For today, I'm just gonna make their normal stuff, then tomorrow I'm gonna focus on what magic the trio will use, but I do plan on putting them with a different guild, sorry. 04:10, December 29, 2012 (UTC)Phantombeast (talk) Morning bro, u workin today? Phantombeast (talk) 17:15, December 29, 2012 (UTC) cool man, so what u up 2? Btw u member how we talked about Leina hooking up with ur character? U should write it outPhantombeast (talk) 17:22, December 29, 2012 (UTC) and a history of how they met, I'll do the same for Leina Phantombeast (talk) 17:25, December 29, 2012 (UTC) Sorry if I'm taking you away from anything important. Phantombeast (talk) 17:32, December 29, 2012 (UTC) Hey, u wouldn't hapen to have an MSN accout would u? Phantombeast (talk) 17:38, December 29, 2012 (UTC) Oh, it's cuz I wanted to see if u wanted to talk on there so that way we wouldn't have to send messages to each other as much Phantombeast (talk) 17:48, December 29, 2012 (UTC) sure, if not then let's chat on the chatroom on here, I know it's already here to talk with others, but I'd rather talk 1-on-1 without people coming in to see what we talked about. Phantombeast (talk) 17:59, December 29, 2012 (UTC) k, I'm in Phantombeast (talk) 18:04, December 29, 2012 (UTC) Hey bro, when u get this, I'll be inside the chatroom waiting 4 u Phantombeast (talk) 20:51, December 29, 2012 (UTC) Eh don't worry about it, I'll be here. Phantombeast (talk) 23:37, December 29, 2012 (UTC) Hey bro, u still on? Phantombeast (talk) 21:52, December 30, 2012 (UTC) If it can't be helped. sure I guess. Phantombeast (talk) 22:57, December 30, 2012 (UTC) No man, you didn't let me down or anything. Just a little grumpy cuz of a situation but it passed so I'm alright. Phantombeast (talk) 23:12, December 30, 2012 (UTC) If you happen to get this before the day is over, I wanna know if I can have permission to use Cross-Sync Magic for a girl I'm gonna create. Phantombeast (talk) 23:36, December 30, 2012 (UTC) I put the character on the Cross-Sync Magic, I'll create her in a bit. So um, what r u up 2? Phantombeast (talk) 00:36, December 31, 2012 (UTC) Decided to add more to the Chain Gang Trio right now, well hopefully we can talk online before the day ends. Phantombeast (talk) 01:07, December 31, 2012 (UTC) Well like I said, the best course is to finish ur characters then work on new ones, but it's up to you if u wanna follow it. Phantombeast (talk) 01:33, December 31, 2012 (UTC) Well, I'll be on the chat room when you get to ur computer. Phantombeast (talk) 01:37, December 31, 2012 (UTC) Hey, u able to go into the chatroom? Phantombeast (talk) 03:21, December 31, 2012 (UTC) You know what man, don't worry about it anymore. You don't have to go on, just use whatever time u got left for u dude, I'll be working on my stuff. 03:42, December 31, 2012 (UTC)Phantombeast (talk) Alright then, guess I'll meet ya in there Phantombeast (talk) 03:46, December 31, 2012 (UTC)